Tales Of The Spartan
by Dscripter
Summary: The Spartan served alongside the UNSC's most honorable heroes. The Spartan fought in humanity's greatest wins and losses. The Spartan waged war against mankind's most brutal enemy. And this is his untold story. Will have appearances of the Master Chief, the Arbiter, Sergeant Johnson, and just about every major Halo character.
1. Last Stand

**Last Stand**_  
_

_August 30, 2552_

_The Aszod Shipyards, Planet Reach_

_1100 Hours_

The last remaining Spartan of Team Fox, call-sign Wolf, calmly steps forward, withdraws the combat knife he kept sheathed on his waist, and stabs the charging Elite with the plasma rifle, who gave out a roar of pain and madness before it slides dead to the ground, the Spartan picking up the plasma rifle the Elite dropped.

Next to attack is an Elite General, coming from behind the Spartan with an energy sword. But his attack fails, for the Spartan, sensing the danger early thanks to his augmented hearing, turns around and delivers an elbow to the face, knocking the Elite to the ground. The Spartan then brings his plasma rifle to bear, before squeezing the trigger and watching the Elite General's shields fail.

A single shot from a Jackal sniper wielding a beam rifle hits the Spartan, dispersing his shields. Another shot. The Spartan stumbles back, blood beginning to flow from his torso. An ordinary human would've died from that shot, but the Spartan is not one, so he survives. He retrieves the plasma rifle from the ground - he dropped it when the second shot hit him - and fires at the direction of the Jackal sniper. No more beam rifle shots follow.

A trio of Elite Zealots charge at the Spartan, brandishing energy swords and plasma repeaters. The Spartan guns one down with the plasma rifle, finishing it with a shot from a magnum nearby when the plasma rifle went out of ammo. He then turns to another Elite and squeezes the trigger. No shot came - the magnum had jammed.

The Spartan, weaponless by this time, is shoved down the ground, an Elite pouncing on him with an energy dagger. With great difficulty, the Spartan kicks him away, then stands up quickly and delivers a punch to the Elite.

The Spartan's fist connects with the Elite's face, smashing its jaws and causing it to reel backwards. The Spartan follows with an uppercut, hitting the mandibles with so much force that the Elite's skull cracks.

As the Elite slides to the ground, the last remaining Elite stabs the Spartan from behind. The Spartan let out a cry of pain and rage and swung backwards, hitting the Elite with his elbow. The Elite lets go of his energy sword and lunges at the Spartan with his fist. The Spartan's helmeted head is hit, producing several web-like cracks on the visor. The Spartan takes his helmet off and tosses it away, just in time to avoid a punch to the gut.

The Spartan attacks, delivering a swift but strong punch to the Elite's head. It misses, however, and the Elite counterattacks with a blow to the unhelmeted head of the Spartan. He hits, sending the Spartan tumbling to the ground, coughing blood. With a cry of triumph, the Elite activates his energy dagger and leaps upon the Spartan on the ground.

Overhead, the skies of Reach turn yellow. Afternoon has come.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So there goes my first chapter... Pretty good, ain't it? If you guys got any problem with it, just tell me. Oh, and this fanfic ain't presented linearly, so there will be time jumps and such. So, yeah, that's it. Thanks for reading :)  
**


	2. Compassion For Heretics

**Compassion For Heretics  
**

_December 13, 2553  
_

_City of New Oregon, Planet States  
_

_0700 Hours_

_"Do not cry... child..."  
_

Those words echo off the Spartan's head as the Pelican he is riding makes it way towards the Covenant Loyalist positions outside New Oregon.

_Where had these words come from?_

Then he remembers. Those were the first words an Elite ever told him.

The Pelican pilot, watching the Spartan stare outside the windows, speaks over the intercom system. "ETA is 5 minutes." The Spartan looks at the pilot for one second, before fixing his gaze back outside. The pilot shrugs, then continues flying the Pelican.

* * *

The boy hides under the wreck of his father's vehicle, watching as the tall aliens and the funny-looking ones walk towards him. The boy's father, also hidden beside the boy, is saying things, but the boy is not following. His attention is on the aliens, who are now firing funny-looking weapons and throwing blazing rocks.

Then, the boy's father starts to stand up. The boy watches as his father throws rocks at the aliens, who immediately face him. They fire as the boy's father starts to run, away from the wreck, away from the boy.

"Run away, son!" the boy's father shout, before disappearing behind an endless sea of wreckage that was once tanks.

The boy rises up, and starts running towards the woods on the side of the highway. One of the tall aliens see him, and give chase with a glowing sword-like thing.

The boy runs and runs, until his legs won't continue. He collapses behind a tree, and waits for some minutes. No aliens chasing him. He is lucky.

That is what the boy thinks until he hears rustling of leaves. He turns, in time to see the tall alien appear out of nowhere. The sword-like thing in not visible.

The alien takes a step toward the boy, who starts crying. The alien takes another step. Then another. Then another. The boy looks up. The alien is towering over him, like the robots on TV.

"Do not cry, child. I will not hurt you." the alien says in English.

"But... my dad..." the boy says, crying.

"I am sorry for the hurt my kind has caused yours, child. We are merely doing the Prophet's work."

The boy doesn't stop crying. Instead, he cries harder and harder. The tears soak his clothes.

The tall alien removes something from his belt and offers it to the boy, who reluctantly takes it.

"It is an energy dagger." the tall alien says, explaining. "It will protect you someday." The alien turned away and began walking back to the highway.

The boy stood up, wiped the tears off his face, and followed him. "Wait!" he shouted. The alien faced the child. "What is it?"

"Take this." the boy handed the alien his own PS Vita 30000. The alien smiled, taking the gift. "Thank you. I will return this once we meet again." The boy nodded.

The alien started walking again. Then, he turned around again. "My name's Thel 'Vadamee. What's yours?"

"I'm Robert!" the boy shouted, smiling. The alien nodded, then turned around again and kept on walking back.

* * *

"Go, go, go!" the Pelican pilot shouts. The Spartan shakes his head, relieving himself of the flashback. He looks around the cabin. Every ODST is gone now, fighting the Covenant Loyalists on the ground. Only he and the other SPARTAN remains. They look at each other, before jumping out into the battle.

The Spartan lands on top of a Grunt, who is crushed by the weight of the MJOLNIR Mark VI. The Spartan aims his MA5B Assault Rifle at another Grunt and fires. Bullets tear the Grunt's flesh, and he collapses, blue blood spilling. A Brute Major heads into the fray, swinging his big Gravity Hammer and crushing an ODST. The Spartan reacts quickly, running to the Brute, sticking a plasma grenade, then doing a backflip off him. The Brute explodes, but not before he runs to the Spartan and hits him with the Gravity Hammer. The Spartan is sent crashing into a pile of rocks. He slowly loses consciousness as the sounds of battle die and the voices of split-jawed aliens come near him...


End file.
